Who was he who was I?
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: i was never a normal girl, i knew that, but i sure did not expect to be whisked away in a vision, in the middle of class, especially when i was meeting, my possible true love.  sorry suck at summaries! X.X
1. Meet me and my crazyness

I am writing a twilight fic… … I am still feeling kinda ashamed for liking the movie after what I had declared last school year which was roughly "I hate twilight and will never like it!" and now… well I'm shunned anyways here is my story, I mean I think Alice is the coolest ever! And she and her husband are sooo cute together! So here is my go at it cause I thought '_how was she when she was younger and not a vampire, and how did she meet Jasper anyways?'_ … this thought was only encouraged when I found out that her past was not really known so hey that worked out well! This is my vampire fic… enjoy and remember to REVIEW when your done reading it! Thanks! Also note that I have only read: The short second of bree tanner, and the first book in the series, so that along with the movies 'twilight and new moon' is all the info I have towards the twilight styled vampires. I also googled the charas so I could have a bit of history on them….

**Alice's POV**

The school master rang the little bell that indicated the beginning of the day. I went to go to the conjoined class room with my friend Rachel. It was nearly the end of the year, and I would graduate soon… I would miss the sound of the constant running of the Mississippi river, my parents had decided to move to another state after I had finished my schooling, they wanted me to take a course for professional dancing in New York, but I wish that I could stay here though. I feel so happy here, Rachel must have picked up what I was thinking for she said

"Alice, don't worry about leaving, I mean we will always be here, so when you're done you could come back. I'll wait for you." I smiled a false smile, I'd been doing that a lot lately, there was no going back, and she knew that.

"Come then Rachel, or the head master is going to have _our_ heads!" We ran up to the classroom and took our places with the rest of the seniors in the back, the school was small therefore all of the grades were in the one classroom. The younger grades were in the front, while the older grades where in the back.

I had English first so I took out my notebook and drew a line at where the last lesson had ended, paper was precious and couldn't be wasted, so was led… I was ready to take notes. But instead of the usual beginning of the lesson the head master called for attention.

"Students, there is another student who will be joining us-" there was an instant rush of voices talking about it; I too wanted to know why someone would want to join in so late in the year.

"Ahem!" everyone hushed up

"His name is Jasper Whitlock." He motioned to someone standing just outside of the door, a boy walked in; he was handsome, with honey blond hair and emerald green eyes , he was noticeably muscular, but lean too. Needless to say I found him very attractive.

"Mr. Whitlock, your assigned seat is beside Miss. Brandon" the head master pointed to me, and my heart skipped a beat, I would get to sit with him for the rest of year!

He walked over to his seat; he had none of that nervousness that most new students would have, in fact he seemed excited if anything. I smiled to him, a real smile and said

"Hi, I'm Alice" he looked at me and smiled back, my heart fluttered, then he looked at me nervously, I too felt nervous, did I do something wrong?

"Umm… I was wondering… could I borrow your English notes?"

"Sure!" he looked relived,

"Thanks, I mean I didn't want to do the year over, but I wasn't sure that I could manage the rest of the year here, it's so different isn't it? Anyways thanks for letting me borrow you notes" as I passed him my note book, my hand touched his, and then I was gone, no longer here in the nineteen twenties, but somewhere else.

I saw myself with jasper, years later, strangely we looked pretty much the same if not a few years older; we were with other people, in a beautiful house with walls of glass, there was something else different about us, what was it?... oh, it was our eyes, they were topaz, like liquid gold. Then the vision changed, it was just Jasper now, he was fighting a war, then he was attacked –I gave a half, scream/squeak- by some sort of non-human woman, she had mahogany eyes, -it unnerved me- then she did something strange, she bit him, he fell over in pain, -my own heart felt pained as I saw this- he was screaming something as the woman looked on and prepared to… maul the others? She jumped and then- *Smack!*

I jolted out of my vision, everyone was staring at me, like I was some sort of freak; the head master looked at me strange

"Miss. Brandon, what were you screaming about, what war? Who was attacking Mr. Whitlock? Are, you alright?

"I- I saw something…"

Rachel looked at me, was there fear in her eyes?

"Ali, your face went blank and you began to mutter, then you were screaming, who- who are you?"

"I-I- I just, I was here- and then- then I was else where, and umm urk! I- I had a vision…" I admitted, knowing that my fate would be sealed, I was right too, the head master's eyes opened wide and then he got a very serious look in his face. He accused me of being a witch, some sort of demon. I was dragged out of the room, everyone's eyes on me.

I was brought in to the church to be judged by the priest. I didn't know what to do, I hadn't had a vision for nearly four years now, and when I had gotten the last one it was when I had been alone. I, well to be truthful I had pretty much forgotten about my vision seeing. My parents didn't even know that I got these, I supposed they would be ashamed of me or maybe angry, or perhaps, scared. I felt a well of sadness come up, I very nearly cried. But no I had this coming, whether or not I would get through what was coming next was the most important thing now. I closed my eyes, willing the tears that had forcefully made their way through to stop, I thought of the scary dark building where they had taken others that had been accused of witchery, I shuddered it was not a pleasant place, we had learned about it in history class, we had learned about the witches of old and of the demons. A strange sense of peace and acceptance came over me, I was bound to die, and there was nothing to do about it so that was it. Hmmm… this odd peace was comforting, I hadn't thought that death or being doomed to something could be so slow paced and peaceful, I mean everything went by so fast, and yet so slow, the judging, my charges, even though false were proclaimed true and then I off to the asylum. They had put my hands in cuffs so that I couldn't try anything- not like I would anyway.

So there I was nothing and nobody left I was all alone. I felt a cold caress on my face and I opened my eyes, there were two figures over me, on older man, and someone else, someone who I'd seen but once but I know I would never forget.

"J-Jasper?"

"yes?" my heart once more skipped a beat

"Why, are you here?"

"Um… I wanted you to know that, I think the charges are wrong, I don't think you're a witch at all."

"But you hardly know me?"

"Should I then, believe that you are something you're obviously not?"

"N-no but, I mean I just met you."

"As if that's a valid excuse, you screamed my name!" I felt angry at him, why wouldn't he listen when I told him to not bother, I didn't want something to happen to him.

"Look, I, I care about you ok; I don't know why but I just do."

'_what was I to say to that? I mean I love him, though I don't really know him, but that's me and who am I for someone like him to care about?' _he read me like a book

"Of course I care about you, I- I well I just do" he ended that matter.

"Anyways this is Max, he works here and, I got him to watch over you for me."

"Don't leave me!" I say weakly, I know this gives him pains about going, it selfish of me but I just had to ask him, in a final attempt, I suppose I should have just been content with the fact that he loved me. But I wanted him to stay, to not have to go.

"Darling child, he has to go, otherwise they will find out about him, and if they knew that he was supporting you, they could very well kill him" the old one told me, his voice was aged and filled with wisdom.

"O-ok." I tell them in defeat. Max backed off, hearing something that we couldn't, and Jasper looked like he was about to go, but instead he went up real close to me and pressed his lips against mine, it was warm and sweet, to short of time passed before he let go of me and left, darn him, he made me want him so much more now.

Max came back, fear lit in his eyes.

"Child, there is someone who is comeing after you." He had seemed to choose his words carefully, it made me slightly suspicious

"It's all right; there are so many people who are coming after me." He sighed and shook his head slightly, I vaguely wondered why, but then I decided to not let it bother me, it turned my mind to something more nice and close my eyes.

End of first chapie! So how was it? I mean I don't really know how I should play out this time period, and I realize I made some slight changes, I mean that's obvious cause Jasper and Alice didn't know each other pre-vampire… wow I kinda want to right the next chapter right now… in fact I might just do that… oh but wait, I have other stories to update… I can't… anywho please review, and thanks for reading!


	2. Did NOT see that coming!

Hehe here's another chapter… my mind just wouldn't really focus on my other stories! . hehe dang I suck! :)

Some times I wonder if I'm a vampire 'cause I'm always ice cold . and I know what song is going to play on the raido next, or what item I will get in video games, other weird stuff with me too, and I love the nighttime, yet I long to sleep, but I feel as if I must stay awake! This has been going on for years though… so NO WORRIES PEOPLE! Also I am now on to breaking dawn :P

**Alice's POV**

The days had set into a regular pattern now, but I wasn't really doing the things any more, I was just going through the motions… it had been about a year? Maybe… I don't really know and it's harder to keep track of days when they're all the same: Get up, get a piece of stale bread, go to 'treatments' which really should have been called 'tortures' because one would go there into that white cold room get doused in water then given electric shocks, after that one would hope for something for dinner, and fall into either a nightmare filled night, or if you happened to be lucky a dreamless sleep. My on solace was Max, he kept me going on telling me that I was like the daughter he never had, I had asked him why he hadn't had a family, he was a nice man, even if he sounded like he was decades older than he was -which was maybe twenty-something- he would sneak me treats some times or tell me of things in the outside world, he told me that like I had seen a war had started, and unfortunately that was the reason Jasper didn't see me any more, he was so busy, because he had already been promoted to a very high spot, also… Max had troubles telling me this one, he and his family had moved, far away, into another state, into Texas, that made me hate that place, for before he would visit me occasionally, and I would always feel so boosted by his visits, he once told me that he wished I could be his girlfriend outside of this hell-hole I longed for that too. Now though with the war and all that, I think he may have forgotten about me, after all who was I but some crazy girl from Mississippi?

I sighed, then out of seemingly nowhere Max was here

"Honey, why are you sighing now? What troubles are pursuing you?"

"Oh Max, I just…" I trailed off. Did I really need to say anything? I didn't Max already knew.

"He'll come back to you one day dear, I just know he will" I stared at him with my now vacant eyes,

"Max, he's never coming back, and I'm just going to be here for the rest of my life"

"Hon, it's not that he wouldn't want to see you, but-" he stopped short scrunching his nose up, he looked back at me; his eyes were widened with fear.

"Ali-dear I, I think there is something I should tell you about." He picked up my hand, holding it in his, I had been so out of it that I hadn't noticed how cold it was, or how hard. It seemed that I had begun to come back to the world.

"Go on" I urged him, before he would change his mind, he wouldn't though, and I wasn't really surprised when he opened his eyes, which had closed without my notice,

"Mary" he began I froze nobody ever called me by my first name unless it was very, **very **important.

"You see the world out there is a fearful world, why else would they have this place? It's true purpose was to hope that, that _monsters _would get caught in here" he shook his head as if it was funny, but I was utterly interested.

"Tell me, what monsters?" he was hesitant

"Tell me or, else I'll decide to be a very difficult prisoner today!" he rolled his eyes, and once more he seemed to just appear from one place to another, he was now behind me,

"Don't you see? You couldn't be tough if you wanted to, I am something, _else_" his breath was cold down my neck, but that wasn't what made me shiver.

"A—are you a…"

"Monster?" he finished, I nodded, a quick wash of fear came over me and my heart sped up, but then, an odd comforting sensation came, he looked at me confused when my heart had stopped speeding up

"Are, you not afraid of me?" he asked

"Well, sort of, I guess, it's just that. Well your Max" he sighed, paused then there was a sharp intake of breath

"What is it with you? You always smell the air, and then freeze what's going on?"

"There's another one" he muttered

"Another what?" I asked; he looked at me with his burning red eyes, _oh_

"I thought that most of the stories were just that…"

"Hon, you don't know much, trust me. Before today, did you even know who I really was?"

I took a shaky breath "Max, I still am not one hundred percent sure…"

"what's your best guess?" he whispered looking intently at me

"Well, it's kinda silly really, I would be dead by now, if I was right."

"Tell. Me." He asked very serious

"Vampire" I murmured so softly that no human could have heard it, but he nodded

"Why do you think you should be dead?" I gasped, _he heard that? Maybe it was true; he sure spoke to me like it was._

"Maybe I should try to wake up now, besides Cynthia will come into my room any minute now" I said hyperventilating, and having a touch of hysterics.

"_I _won't hurt you, I'm too fond of you for that, but there is another one who would kill you and drain you of blood with no second thought." I shuddered thinking of that

"So… I guess that means I am not dreaming?"

"Yes."

"I guess so, I mean how could one dream a whole year especially one like this." He looked at me quizzically

"Alice, dear, it's only been two months." It was my turn to stare, this time with shock.

"I guess that means I didn't miss my 18th birthday then" I said happily, I loved birthdays

"Actually, Alice, there is something you should know, the other one who wants you, he has been here several times now, and I am afraid he will attack tonight." He touched his utterly cold hand to my face, then two things happened at once, my fear and hysteria kicked in, and I was in another vision.

"_James!" a voice snarled_

"_ahh, max, is it as it seems, have you then become caring of this human?" a voice replied, I was surprised at the normalcy of the voice compared to my care taker Max, who's voice sounded like some sort of melodic instrument _

"_What is she to you anyways? There is much easier prey elsewhere!" the other v-vampire considered this, but…_

"_Her blood is attractive, do you not smell it?" I sniffed my arm, I sure didn't smell anything. But Max nodded in agreement_

"_Yes her blood smells very, good" he seemed to pick his words carefully,_

"_Even to you it is then? Because I'm sure that my attraction to her blood is far greater than yours." _

"_I won't let you have her James." The other one- James bared his teeth and braced himself to attack I looked on shocked, but instead of battling Max took me aside, and spoke in hushed whispers, it was hard to catch things, but I got the gist of it, he wanted to change me for my protection, but he wouldn't do it if I disagreed. _

The vision ended there, I had not yet made my choice for that kind of thing yet. Max looked at me carefully inspecting my face, I looked away

"I had another vision…" he sighed

"Is it about?..."

"Yes, the other one that you mentioned, his name is James-" did I mistake it or did Max gasp?

"- he wants my blood, he said that it was attractive smelling, and then you took me aside, and asked me if… if I wanted… if I wanted to be a vampire, for safety."

"I was going to ask you eventually, but I might as well do it now before James comes" he spat James' name out like it was venomous

"What do you have against James?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to hear the answer

"James, was once part of my coven, which is like a family in this world, but he betrayed me, going after his prey was all that he cared about, he had little morals, I am actually surprised that the Volturi hasn't taken care of him, maybe then he has cleaned up his act? I don't know but I do know that he is too eccentric and is predictable, he goes after his hunt, and he has never, lost his quarry." I felt frozen, _I_ was his next quarry, his next thrill hunt, and he had _never_ lost his prey yet?

"Max" the urgency in my voice was enough

"It will be painful child, and do no forget that whatever you do, don't get found out about by humans, and don't always let your thirst over power you." I nodded and closed my eyes, I stuck out my hand timidly, I waited for the deep pain to come but it didn't, so I opened my eyes, he stood there waiting too, I looked down at my hand, and sure enough, there was a red wound, I looked at it, I was feeling kinda crazed, I laughed manically. Then quieted as I heard a distinctive thud, of shoes hitting the floor,

"Max? Max! Isn't there supposed to be pain? Didn't it work? Am I dead?" as I fired off these questions I knew already that they were silly, and that my body was just reacting strangely to the poison in my veins, then I heard James come, and Max's hand which was in mine stiffened and let go, I hadn't realized it till now, but my vision was completely gone, there was naught but black. I blinked a few times there they were, but it did not happen as my vision had suggested, I guess the future had changed.

But I was horrified at what was happening, James was tearing at max, _my _Max. I leapt for him snarling like some sort of beast, James looked up and smirked, but I soon wiped that smirk off of his face as I hit him, hard, he glared at me and left, but not before he set fire to Max. I ran to him trying uselessly to get rid of what was eating away at my caretaker.

But it was too late. I buried his ashes, then pain finally overtook me, it was worse than anything I had ever felt, like liquid fire in my veins, it lasted only seconds though, not the long, long time that max had suggested, after though, I felt parched with a new kind of fire, terrible thoughts came to my mind, I wasn't exactly doing the right thing, but I couldn't really help myself either… besides, no one would miss a few 'demon' people prisoners, would they? I mean nobody would care about me. After all who was I?

During the time I tore the building apart searching for sources to quench that fire in my throat, I thought of all of those in my human life, I believed I was still slightly human, for now, and as my vision began to fade once more, as I was probably becoming my new self, I was thinking of my little sister Cynthia, how would she cope? How and where would she live? Who would take care of her? But the soft blackness claimed me in sleep. For the last time.

Da da da daaaaa! I finished chapie number two! With a record length for within the past two months! (all other stories had suffered a blow, with chapters being but 2-5 pages long, this one was six pages!)

I watched eclipse the movie, it was good, I noticed how they used some bits from 'the short second life of Bree Tanner' in it, I loved that book, it was/is my fav. Vampire book… it was just soo good. Sorry for those who disagree but, you can't change my mind! Anywho see you next chapter!


End file.
